Curiosity is a Thrill
by Breanna Avery
Summary: What happens when Ana gets trapped in the closet and witnesses a sexual encounter, leaving her wanting a little taste?


**Hi everyone! It has been a while since I have written a story and I know I haven't finished A painless face. Life gets in the way of things. This is a short one shot! Enjoy!**

This was dangerous. He was dangerous.

Dangerously sexy.

All I could think about was how awkward it would be if I was caught watching. I hid in the small closet, the door cracked open, not enough to notice it was opened on the outside, but enough to where I could see from the inside. And OH MY GOD could I see everything.

This handsome man threw this woman over the desk and ripped off her shirt, a soft moan escaping her plumped lips. She pulled her body up and tried to remove his shirt, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed them away. A look of disappointment displayed across her face, but it was gone in an instant, the moment he laid her back down and kissed her feverishly.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I whispered to myself. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Ana." I just had to wonder off from the dance hall right. I couldn't just stay there with Kate and not worry so much about the heat. And now, I'm stuck in this damn closet watching this chick about to get fucked. I looked away. There was no way I could watch, I shouldn't watch, but…..

I couldn't help it. He sounded so damn hot. I looked back. He looked beautiful, strong, and so manly. I was in a trance. I was completely numbed and all I could do was watch him and imagine what it would be like if that was me instead of her.

I was starting to feel a weird achy feeling between my legs and I knew this was wrong, but I was so turned on him. The movement of his hands and the way his body rocked. My fingers began to travel down south and I reached under my short black dress and touched myself, giving in to this need that I have. I gasped at how sensitive I was and I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

It grew quiet as he paused.

"Don't stop, baby, Keep going," she said. "I need you inside me."

It took him a second, but he hesitantly continued to kiss her neck. And knowing I was safe, I continue to touch myself. My legs started to shake as I was getting closer and being in these heels didn't help me with my balance. The man's hand went down to his belt and unbuckled in. I pictured what it would look like, how it would feel inside me, and that's what did me in. I was literally on the brink of release and then it happened….

My legs gave out on me and I fell.

I tried to catch myself, but it wasn't going to happen. The door flung open and I was sprawled out on the floor right in front of them. It happened so fast, I couldn't even process.

"What the hell," she says. "You disgusting little perv."

I did not want to look up. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. There was no way of getting out of this situation and I wanted nothing more than to just die.

I reluctantly looked up, his gray eyes piercing into my soul. His face was beautiful, flawless. I couldn't speak, I was lost for words and was already mortified that I had been caught. "I-I." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I should have made my presence known."

"You think?" The woman said. I was still looking at this man and he was looking right back. I couldn't read his expression, but I knew he wasn't mad. Definitely not mad. "You need to get the hell out of here." I finally tore my gaze away from him and looked at her. She was beautiful. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. Her skin was fair, blemish free and I couldn't help but notice her bare breast that were a size thousands of men would love. "Christian, tell her to fucking leave."

Christian. It suited him.

He looked at her and then looked at me. "Leila, give us a minute."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His gaze turned dark and was full of warning. She sucked her teeth at him and grabbed her shirt, giving me the ugliest glare you could possible give someone. If looks could kill, dude.

"Close the door on your way out," Christian yelled. She didn't close it, though, she slammed it. Any harder and the door would have popped of the hinges.

He tuned to me, staring. That's all he did, was stare. I was starting to squirm. "Why were you in the closet?"

"I was just getting some air." I replied.

"Don't people usually get air outside?" He casually leaned against the desk, his shirt still off and his belt unbuckled. He was fucking hot, too hot. As I said earlier, he was dangerously hot. "What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you what your name was."

"Ana." I could not stop staring and he knew it. He chuckled. It was a sexy chuckle. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, a look I hadn't seen before was plastered on his face. He stocked toward me and I backed up until I hit the wall behind me.

Fuck.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do?" He said, his lips lightly brushing against my ear.

All the hairs on my body stood and that feeling between my legs was starting to come back and he hasn't even touched me yet. I was so turned on and I could no longer control myself. I didn't something I would never do, not with a stranger, but there was something about him that I couldn't shake, as if this was meant to happen.

I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. His hand came up behind my necked and held me against him. It was a hungry kiss, as if we were starving. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him, pressing myself into the hard bulge in his pants. I moaned and that seemed to turn him more, because before I knew it I was sprawled on the desk.

It wasn't the most comfortable, but I couldn't care less. I was living in the moment and in this moment, this is what I wanted.

Christian grabbed the bottom of my dress and slowly lifted it up, reveling my black underwear. I could feel how damp my underwear was as I opened my legs. "Someone is wet," he said hungrily, as his finger trailed down the side of my panties. My back arched. "Tell me what you want." He leaned down over me and kissed me. He kissed my lips, my neck, and trailed down the rest of my body. He didn't stop until he got to the place that ached, the place that longed to be touched since I was spying on him in that closet. I lifted my body, because I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his handsome face, I wanted to see his mouth on me.

He looked up at me with a wicked smile and then I felt nothing but pure bliss. I naturally fell back and held him down, rocking against his warm mouth. "Oh my god!" I gripped his hair and clenched my legs, but he spread them back open with his hands, reaching under my legs to hold me in place. It was intense. Something, I have never felt and something I never want to be without again. "Please, keep going, don't stop." It felt good, so damn good and his moans were making it that much more. His tongue went to places, I didn't think to even be possible and the pressure that was building up inside me could no longer be held in. I screamed. All the muscles in my body released as I orgasmed and I have never felt so good in my entire life.

Christian must have known when my body settle, because he quickly pulled me up off the desk, spun me around, and bent me over. I put my hands on the table to hold me up and he leaned against me, moving my hair to the side and kissing my neck. He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to make you come again." I bit my lip. "Keep doing that, Ana." I loved when he said my name, the way he says it.

He opened my legs with his and I could hear him unzipping his pants. I imagined this in the closet, but I never thought it would actually happen. This is fucking crazy. I'm honestly not the type to sleep with random guys, in fact, this is the first time. EVER. Dammit, Ana, what the hell were you thinking. What would Kate say? Oh God….

His growl pulled me out of my thoughts. Thoughts about backing out and telling him to stop. But is that what I really wanted? "Are you ready?"

He was asking me if I was ready. Was I? I turned my head to look at him.

Oh, fuck it. "Yes."

He thrusted his warm shaft into me and it was….amazing. His body rocked against mine and I let my body fall on the desk, the cold surface cooling my heated face. I moaned softly and his hands wrapped in my hair and pulled. "You feel so fucking good, baby." Is it possible to be any more turned on? His words pierced through me, making me feel something I couldn't even begin to describe. His moans were rattling in my ear, brining me closer to the edge.

"Christian, I'm about to…" I couldn't bring myself to complete the sentence, but he knew. He knew what I was going to say and with a final thrust, I was pushed over the edge and he fell right down with me.

We lied on the floor for a few minutes. We didn't say anything, we just laid there in comfortable silence. I was drowned in my thoughts, wondering what the hell came over me. I still couldn't believe I did that. It doesn't make me a bad person, right? I mean people have one night stands all the time. Kate certainly has.

Oh, shit, KATE!

I got up real quick. "This was fun. Um, thank you?"

He chuckled, standing up.

Thank you? Really Ana? How lame could you get? "I have to go, my friend is probably wondering where I am."

"Probably." He said with a crooked smile. Damn he was hot.

I fixed myself up in front of the mirror that was in the office. I straightened my dress, made my hair look somewhat decent and reapplied my lipstick. I took a deep breath and looked towards Christian who folded a piece of paper. "Again, Sorry about what happened earlier." He looked at me like he was earlier, before we had sex. And it was doing things to me. "Umm-well I'm going to go. It was nice meeting you, Christian."

He walked towards me, kissing me as if he was ready to go again. But the kissed ended, not quickly, but before it got to that point, where there was no coming back. "Goodbye, Ana." I felt him put something in my purse, but I quickly got out of there before i could attack him.

I shut the door behind me and made my down the hall way and back to the dance floor. I frantically searched for Kate, who I spotted near the exit looking frantically for me. Once we spotted each other, we made our way over to one another. "Where the hell have you been, Ana?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I yelled over the music.

"Try me." She countered.

"Let's go home and I will tell you everything." She nodded, grabbed my hand and we exited the club.

We waited for the cab and remembered that Christian had put something in my purse. So I opened it and pulled out a folded white piece of paper with my name across it. I took a deep breath and opened it. Across the top in cursive, it said:

Tonight was fun. I'd like to get to know you. Let's do it again, sometime.

1-345-756-8765

Biting my lip, I smiled. I felt like a high school girl, with butterflies in my stomach and everything. I looked up at the dark sky and saw the stars shining, my eyes flickering to the window wear I saw a familiar face and those piercing gray eyes. He smiled, knowingly, and I couldn't help but to smile back thinking maybe, just maybe, this will be more than a one night stand.

And in that moment, it was all I wanted.

 **Please Review! I will answer whatever questions you may have!**


End file.
